Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of elevator systems and, more particularly to an alignment system for introducing elevator cars into a lane.
Ropeless elevator systems, also referred to as self-propelled elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and there is a desire for multiple elevator cars to travel in a single lane. There exist ropeless elevator systems in which a first lane is designated for upward traveling elevator cars and a second lane is designated for downward traveling elevator cars with at least two transfer stations in the hoistway used to move elevator cars horizontally between the first lane and second lane.
Transfer stations also provide an opportunity to remove an elevator car from a lane for repair and/or service. Once removed from the lane, the elevator car may be taken to a work space and/or simply placed in a holding area, e.g., parked until needed. The elevator car may later be brought back into service. At such a time, the elevator car is moved back to an elevator lane and connected to rails. During installation, it is desirable to align the elevator car with the rails. Improper alignment could result in reduced operating efficiency and increased wear on various drive components of the elevator car.